Resident Evil Brothers In Arms Part 1
by GuyverZero
Summary: A Retelling of the Resident Evil games with two new Character's joining the STARS Bo Coltrain the Marine and his younger Brother Zack the Medic. not really much of a summary but i couldn't think of one either. this is also a co wrote fic with Orcath.
1. Meeting The Brothers

Resident Evil: Brother in Arms Part 1

By: GuyverZero and Orcath

Chapter 1: Meeting the Brothers.

Disclaimer: All I own are copies of the games and movies and my OC. Every thing else is trademarked by their respected owners. So I short I own Jack and shit and Jack left town. This will be the only disclaimer I place.

Legend

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

"Radio Comm."

My name is Bo and for as long as I can remember I always wanted to be a solider just like my mother and father, both served in the military my father was a Captain in the Marines and my mother a Medic in a MASH unit. During there time in service we stayed with our fathers long time friend Barry Burton or Uncle Barry as we called him. My younger brother Zack and I lost our parents two years after he was born so we lived with Barry until I joined the Military like my father did. Zack seemed to be more like our mother as he was smarter that most other kids his age.

After seven years in the military I was contacted by Albert Wesker with an invitation to join the RPD STARS unit which I jumped at so I could return home to see my brother who would be fifteen years old at the time. So here I am on my way home now.

**July 24, 1995 Outskirts of Raccoon City.**

"_Finally after seven years I'm almost home." _ Bo thought as he drove his Black 1982 Trans Am down the free way towards Raccoon city. _ "Last I heard Barry's wife had a little girl and Zack was excelling in school heard he even wanted to be a Medic in the military." _The bald Lieutenant thought as he entered the city limits of Raccoon. _" I need to head to the police station and get the paperwork for my transfer to the STARS handed in, it's gonna be nice to be home finally." _ Bo thought as he remembered meeting Albert Wesker.

**Flashback**

"Lieutenant Coltrain you have some one here to met with you about joining the RPD STARS" Colonel Patterson said as He walked with Lt. Coltrain.

"I understand Sir, it will be nice to return home after so many years away." LT. Coltrain stated as he walked behind and to the right of the Colonel.

"I bet it will be son, it wont be the same with out you here you're a good solider and your father would be proud of you for all you accomplished here." The Colonel said with a grin as they reached the conference room. "Well good luck solider." he said as LT. Coltrain brought his hand up in a salute waiting for the Colonel to return it. "Get in there and make this unit proud." He said returning the salute before walking away.

**Inside the room.**

"Ah good to meet you Lt. Bo Coltrain, as I am sure you have been told I am Major Albert Wesker, I am in command of the RPD STARS and you were recommended by Barry  
Burton our weapon specialist in Alpha team to be the replacement in Bravo team as the weapon specialist." The Blonde man stated in a calm collected voice.

"I understand sir and will strive to be a valued member of the team." Lt. Coltrain stated while still standing at attention.

"Good since Barry recommended you I immediately took his advise as he has known you all your life pretty much raised you as well correct." Wesker stated.

"Sir yes Sir, after the death of my parents in a car bombing while they were trying to help other members of their team, my younger brother and I lived with Mr. Burton and his wife till I joined the Marines." Lt. Coltrain stated.

"Just checking to make sure the records were correct." Wesker said closing the folder in front of him. "Welcome to the STARS team Lt. Bo Coltrain." Wesker stated standing up.

"Thank you for this opportunity sir." Lt. Coltrain stated brining his hand up in a salute.

" I look forward to seeing the same level of commitment in the STARS as you have given here in the Marines." Wesker stated returning the salute.

"Yes Sir." Lt . Coltrain said before turning to leave.

**Flashback ends. **

**Raccoon City, Outside RPD Building**.

" _Not much has changed here since I left." _Bo thought pulling into the RPD parking lot parking and getting out of the car. _"Lets see." _Bo's thoughts continued as he looked over the directions he was given. _"Second floor, second door on the left." _He finished as he walked towards the building.

**Inside the RPD, Main Hall.**

"Relax Barry he'll be here soon." A man with short brown hair said placing a hand on the older brunettes shoulder.

"I know Chris it's just been along time since we last spoke face to face." Barry said with a sigh. "Even though I'm not his father I still raised him and I still worry." Barry said with a tired sigh.

"We know Barry but he is an adult and from what you have told us of him he isn't one to be reckless." a woman with shoulder length brown hair said from her seat on a bench.

"Sorry for acting like a worry wart Jill, I guess I am just nervous at seeing him again." Barry stated as a bald man with a classic goatee in military fatigues walked in. "Bo?" Barry asked as the bald twenty-five year old grinned.

"Dad it's good to see you." Bo said as he pulled his father figure in for a hug. "Been to long." He stated.

"Well looks like your all here." Barry laughed as did Bo. "Let me introduce you to two of the members of the Alpha Team." Barry started as Bo spoke.

"Good to see you again as well Chris." Bo stated extending his hand to the former Air Force Captain.

"You too, Barry has been anxious to see ya again." The brown haired man said as Bo nodded.

"How do you two know each other?" Barry asked as Jill watched on.

"Air Force and Marines did a few joint ops together and he was one of the guys flying the AC-130's that we used in taking out terrorist strong holds." Bo stated as Chris nodded.

" I remember the guys that did the precision firing said you painted targets faster and more accurate than most others." Chris said as Barry whistled at what he had just heard.

"I just wanted to get my team in and out, the faster and more efficient we are the less like we would be killed." Bo stated as All gathered nodded. "Well I know Chris and Barry so who is the beautiful lady." Bo asked getting a chuckle out of Barry and Chris and a Blush out of Jill.

"Jill Valentine Lieutenant of STARS Alpha Team and as well as Communications Specialist." She stated extending a hand.

"Bo Coltrain Lieutenant of STARS Bravo team Weapons Specialist." Bo said shaking her hand. "Well as much as I enjoy shooting the shit I need to turn in some paper work to finalize every thing as well as get my side arm and shield." Bo said as Barry, Chris, and Jill nodded as they lead the way.

**Raccoon Medical University.**

"That concludes the lecture on field triage." A grey haired man said as the students closed their note books. "We will begin covering basic field surgery next week, class dismissed."

"_This stuff is some what easy." _A fifteen year old with shoulder length brown hair thought as he gathered his books. _"Wonder how Bo is?" _He thought as the professor spoke.

"Zack Coltrain I am quite impressed with you entrance exams into the advanced medical program you and Rebbecca Chambers are my top students." The old man spoke with a grin. "If you both keeps this pace up you'll graduate from this collage with Military Field promotions to Corporal and assigned to the RPD STARS." He finished as Zach grinned at the praise.

"Thank you sir I'll strive to always do my best." Zack said as The professor nodded.

"See that you do or else Rebecca will leave you behind as it seems she wants to be the youngest member of the STARS." The old man said as Zach nodded.

"_Ah Rebecca Chambers same as me, graduated high school early, got into the advanced medical program in Raccoon city, as well as the cutest girl I have ever seen." _Zack thought with a sigh as said girl was walking out. _"Shit Dad's gonna be here in a bit to pick me up." _Zack thought in a rush as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

**Outside the Raccoon Medical University .**

"So the runt actually graduated High School Early and with honors?" Bo asked as Barry rode shotgun.

"I know surprised the hell out of me when the principle asked to place him in the advanced learning programs." Barry stated with a chuckle.

"I bet considering when every the principle called about me it was usually a fight." Bo chuckled as did Barry. "Hey don't start what cha can't finish." Bo grinned as they waited on Zack. "You did tell him you were with some one else right?" Bo asked as Barry nodded.

"Yeah told him to look for the Black Trans AM." Barry responded as he saw Zack running towards it.

"Well show time." Bo grinned as he opened the door an got out. "Longtime no see runt." Bo grinned as Zack went slack jawed dropping his back pack.

"Brother?" Zack asked looking at the Bald twenty-five year old that stood before him.

"Yep I'm home." Bo stated as his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming home.?" Zack asked as they backed up a little.

"Well wanted it to be a surprise, but I could say the same about you graduating early and not telling me." Bo grinned as Zack blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Touché Bro." Zack said as a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes walked passed.

"Nice car it yours?" She asked looking at Bo.

"Yeah she's mine." Bo stated.

"H…h….hi Rebecca." Zack stuttered out.

"Oh Zack I didn't see you standing their, you know this man?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah he's my older brother Bo Coltrain United States Marines." Zack stated with pride.

"Not anymore Little brother, I was officially discharged with honor and I am now Second Lieutenant of The RPD STARS Bravo Team." Bo stated as Zack went wide eyed at that.

"So cool so I might be working with you when I graduate from here then!" Zack shouted out as Bo narrowed his eyes.

"Barry their recruiting eight-teen year olds kids now?" Bo growled out. Making Zack and Rebecca back up and Barry flinch as Bo only called him by name when mad.

"I didn't know of this I swear." Barry responded as Rebecca spoke up.

"So were adults at that time so what does it matter if were invited to the STARS team." She spoke as Zack nodded in agreement.

"Simple, it means you could be shot and killed in duty and not even have a chance at living your life, I knew what I was signing up for when I joined the Marines and it is also why Zack will never be in the military as well since he is the youngest and last son of our Father if I was to die in combat he wouldn't even be aloud this probably." Bo ranted as Rebbecca and Zack listened and Barry watched. "Zack you should have let Dad and I know about this sooner." Bo sighed as he leaned against his car.

"Why Bro?" Zack asked.

"At least Dad could have started you on Basic training and Fire Arms use and safety." Bo responded rubbing his bald head.

"Oh." The younger brother spoke.

"Well now that we know you can expect five am wake up calls welcome to boot camp." Bo grinned making Zack gulp. "Miss I suggest you make yourself a training secluded stick to it as well as get your parent to take you to the local firing range for lessons as you will still be required to know how to use a gun while in STARS." Bo finished as he climbed in the car. "Come on runt lets get home." Bo grunted as Zack got in the back. Before Bo peeled out of the university parking lot headed for home.

AN: Well I am hoping this fic will help me with my writers block on my other fics. This is a co-op production between myself GuyverZero and a Friend I game with regularly on X-Box Live Orcath. A lot of the games story will change as I haven't really played an Resident Evil game in a long time except RE5 so expect some changes. there will be one maybe two more chapters before the Train incident involving Bravo team. Read Review and let us know what you think.

Up next: Training and Clair Redfield


	2. Training And Claire Redfield

Resident Evil: Brothers in Arms Part 1

Chapter 2: Training, and Claire Redfield.

By: GuyverZero and Orcath

AN: Claire is gonna be slightly OOC.

Legend

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

"Radio Comm."

**February 8th , 1996 Raccoon City. Burton Household. Five-Thirty A.M.**

"You know Dad I figured after a year he would quit being lazy on the weekends." Bo spoke to the older man as they walked up the stairs towards their destination.

"I know but you got to admit he has come along way since he began training." Barry spoke as they reared the door.

"I'll give him that but if he thinks I'll just let him waltz into STARS with out being properly trained he has another thing coming." Bo stated s Barry nodded in agreement as they door swung open to reveal a still sleeping brunette with messy long hair mumbling in his sleep.

"Oh yeah just like that Rebbecca." The sleeping teen sigh as Bo and Barry stifled the giggles.

"Little shits having a wet dream it looks like." Bo chuckled as he readied the bucket in his hand. "Oh well all good things must end." The bald man grinned pouring the contents of the bucket over the slumbering teen to watch as he shot out of bed.

"Holy shit that's cold." Zack got out through chattering teeth. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed as Barry and Bo laughed. "Assholes." He muttered under his breath as Bo spoke.

"Watch that mouth little bro your still only sixteen years old." Bo growled as Zack realized they heard him. "Your late getting up." Bo stated as Zack flinched again.

"Come on Bro, I have mid terms this Monday." Zack whined as Bo sighed.

"This is for your own good Zack." Bo stated as he realized Bo wasn't gonna let it drop. "I am doing this cause you didn't go through the same training Dad and I have just because your learning to be a Medic in STARS doesn't mean you wont be shot at this training will help keep you alive." Bo finished as Zack hung his head.

"Were only hard on you cause in the long run it will help keep you alive." Barry spoke as Zack nodded. "Good Breakfast is on the table so hurry and get ready." the older man spoke as he left.

"Zack, I know you would rather study that do this but I remember what it felt like to lose our real parents." Bo started as Zack looked up to see a look of pain on his brothers face as a tear drop fell. "It's not something I wanna go through again any time soon cause you weren't prepared for what is to come." Bo continued as a few tears fell from Zack's eyes. "You understand?" Bo asked as Zack nodded.

"Thanks little brother now get ready and come eat." Bo finished as he turned around to leave stopping at the door. "Better be thankful Rebbecca wasn't around our she'd have killed you for what talking like that in your sleep." Bo grinned walking out the door as Zack turned bright red vividly remembering the dream.

**Kendo Gun Shop: Six A.M.**

"Good morning Barry and Sons." Joe Kendo spoke as he let the three into use the firing range.

"Any morning your able to wake up and see a new day is good." Bo spoke shaking hands with the store owner.

"To true Bo." He responded. "How's you M92F Custom Samurai Edge treating you?" Joe spoke as Bo responded.

"Like a dream, you sir a god at creating guns for the individual." Bo spoke as Joe and Barry laughed.

"He has a point Joe my Custom .44 is still one of my favorites." Barry spoke as Bo nodded.

"So will I get to choose my own gun when I join?" Zack asked as Joe responded.

"Not at first you will be given a standard M92F Beretta that all STARS Carry." Joe spoke as Zack sighed. "You have to requisition the custom fire arm for it to be worn or used in the STARS like Barry and Bo did." Joe finished as Zack nodded. "What gun are you thinking on just so I have an idea?" He asked as Bo and Barry listened.

"I was thinking some thing from H&K." Zach responded as Joe nodded.

"Nice gun selection from that company, any particular model catch your eye?" Joe asked.

"Yean the P7, as it's light weight and capable of being used in either had since I am ambidextrous ." Zack explained.

"Good call kid, I'll be on the look out for one so you'll have it when you join." Joe stated as they all headed back to the range.

"**Kendo Gun Shop: Firing Range: Six-Thirty-Eight.**

"Alright Zack just like last time." Joe spoke as he showed Zack how to use the H&K MP-5.

"Right." Zack responded as he squeezed off single round shots at the target.

Placing a hand on Zack's should to get him to hold his fire Joe hit a button that brought the target back to his end of the firing range.

"Good shot Zack you hit bull's eye nineteen times out of twenty this time." Joe spoke showing him the target.

"Thank you sir." Zack responded as he turned to see Bo and his Dad firing the new model of the M16A4. "Wish I could shot one of those." Zack said with a sigh.

"Sorry son, if it wasn't for your brother and Barry I wouldn't be letting you touch this MP5." Joe spoke as he placed a hand on Zack's shoulder. "As soon as you're a full member of STARS you come back and we can begin the lesson's on the M16." Joe finished as Zack nodded. "Alright let's check you with the basic M92F." Joe spoke handing him the empty pistol.

"Yes sir." Zack responded as Barry and Bo placed their weapons back into the gun case they came out of.

"He's definitely getting better." Barry spoke as Bo nodded.

"To true Dad." Bo sighed looking down the range at his younger brother firing the hand gun.

"You still don't approve?" Barry asked as Bo chuckled.

"You can still read me like an open book." Bo responded. "No it's just I joined the military so he wouldn't have to so he could be just another kid and grow up with out the worry of am I gonna get shot to today." Bo responded as Barry sighed.

"Even if he didn't join we all have to worry about getting shot by some deranged person, an accidental ricochet or some other freak occurrence." Barry stated as Bo nodded.

"True, but like you always say 'I'll always worry'" Bo spoke as Joe and Zack finished up.

"To true come on Zack time to get home." Barry spoke as he turned back to Bo. "When will you be home?" he asked as Bo was heading towards the door

"Probably around midnight this girl I've been seeing the last few weeks wants to go to some club." Bo responded as Barry chuckled.

"Come Zack lets get going." Barry stated as Zack followed.

**Raccoon City Hard Beats Dance Club: Ten P.M.**

"Having fun yet?" An attractive twenty-one year old Blue eyed brunette sitting next to Bo asked/shouted over the music.

"Not really Claire, dance clubs just aren't my thing sorry." Bo shouted back.

"You wanna go then." She asked as Bo nodded leading the way out.

"Sorry about that." Claire said as the linked her arm with his.

"No worries, if it wasn't all just pounding Bass and was actually music it would be better." Bo said a they walked towards the parking garage.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Claire asked.

"Just about all kinds, country to rock to rap." Bo chuckled as Claire giggled a little.

"Alright give me your money." A voice said from behind them.

"You don't wanna do this friend." Bo said as the man grunted.

"Yeah and why not." The unseen man chuckled.

"One I'm a cop, two I am a former Marine and third my holstered gun in my jacket is now pointed at you." Bo spoke as the would be mugger saw the bump of the gun in the jacket." So do yourself a favor turn and run." Bo growled as the would be mugger turned an ran.

"That was so bad ass." Claire shouted as Bo laughed. "As my friend Chris says 'Criminals are morons.'" Bo chuckled as Claire froze slightly.

"You don't mean Chris Redfield do you?" She ask as Bo caught that she was nervous.

"Yeah why?" Bo asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You friends with my brother." She stated burying her head in his chest.

"Oh shit." Bo deadpanned.

"Before I moved to go to collage he ran all my boyfriends off cause he thought it would protect me." She stated as Bo nodded.

"Well friend or not he tries it I beat his ass." Bo grinned as Claire looked shocked before laughing with him. "Come on lets get you home." Bo stated opening the door for Claire to get in.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked as Bo froze for a second.

"We need to make a stop?" Bo asked as Claire gave a sultry grin.

"Maybe." She coed out as Bo grinned.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Bo gave a mock salute eliciting more giggles from the now known sister of his friend.

**February 9th , 1996: Raccoon City: Burton Home: Garage Apartment: Six A.M.**

"Ok it's not like Bo to be late to Training." Barry spoke as Zack chuckled about finally getting some pay back toting a bucket of ice water. "You know it will just make him come after you with an even worse prank." Barry spoke as Zack shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I get this one up on him I am happy." The brown haired youth stated.

"Bo you awake?" Barry asked knocking on the door to the apartment.

"No answer?" Zack asked as Barry shook his head no. "Good." Zack grinned checking to see that the water was still ice cold before pushing the door open and going into toss the water mode.

"Zack wait." Barry spoke too late as Zack heaved the water on to the sleeping forms of Claire and Bo hearing the cussing of his brother made him smile but the sudden cussing of a female voice confused him.

"Oh shit." Barry stated as he saw the girl sit-up holding one of Bo's dry shirts to cover herself. "Claire?" Barry asked as said girl froze.

"Barry?" She asked as Zack blushed a deep red.

"Zack you little shit you better run." Bo growled as he jumped out of bed stark naked causing the younger brother to run. "Dad you shouldn't have let him in." Bo stated as Claire turned to look at him having a slight blush at the muscular form of Bo.

"Wait Dad?" She asked looking at Bo as he grabbed some sweat pants. _"Damn." _She thought as Bo pulled them up covering himself. "I thought your last name was Coltrain." She said as Bo nodded.

"It is he took my little brother and I in when our parents died, he raised me till I joined the Marines and raised Zack all his life pretty much so he is our Dad." Bo stated as Claire had soft smile on her face.

"So." Barry stated as they returned there attention to him. "You plan on telling Chris your sleeping with his sister?" The older man asked as his back was to them.

"If Claire wants to then we will if not well were both over the age of twenty-one." Bo stated as Claire giggled.

"Just watch it son, Chris is very protective of her." Barry stated as he left shutting the door.

"I guess we should tell him." Claire spoke as Bo nodded. "But not yet I need a shower." She grinned getting up and letting go of the shirt"Wash my back for me?" She asked in a pout as Bo followed grinning.

**February 9th , 1996: Raccoon City RPD Building: STARS Office: Noon.**

"So Zack how goes the training?" Chris asked as Zack sat at his brothers desk.

"Great, finally got nineteen out of twenty bulls eyes." Zack stated as Jill spoke.

"Anything interesting happen today?" She asked as Bo walked in Zack grinned he had stood outside his brothers door out of sight and knew the name of the girl he slept with. "Sort of I know who Bo's mystery girl friend is now caught them in bed together when I went to douse him with cold water like he does me." He grinned as Bo paled.

"Really so is she good looking?" Enrico asked as Bo growled slightly.

"Yeah she real pretty, Brown hair blue eyes." Zack said as Chris narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You got a name." The Captain of Bravo team asked as Jill noticed Chris and slightly glaring at Bo and Bo sweating slightly.

"Yep Claire Redfield, hey is she related to you Chris?" Zack asked in as innocent of a voice as he could.

"BO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Chris shouted as the chair he was in went flying and Bo bolted out the door with an irate older brother after him.

"You know he is really gonna throttle you in training for the next year." Barry stated as Enrico laughed.

"Boys." Jill muttered going back to her terminal.

**Outside the RPD.**

"_Wonder what's taking so long." _Claire thought as he blushed at the replay of the night before only to be snapped out of it at the sound of Bo shouting to start her motorcycle. "What the hell?" Claire mumbled until she saw a very angry Chris bust out of the door a few seconds after Bo. "Shit." She growled as she kick started the bike as Bo jumped on the back.

"GO, GO, GO!" Bo shouted as she peeled away from her brother.

"DAMN IT, GET BACK HERE YOU TWO SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM FOR DEFILING MY BABY SISTER!" Chris yelled as the they disappeared around the corner. "DAMN IT!" Chris snarled as he turned to stalk back in.

**With Claire and Bo: Raccoon city Park.**

"What happened?" Claire asked as they sat on a bench. Head leaned on Bo's shoulder.

"That shit stain of a little brother told him." Bo growled as Claire giggled a little.

"We just need to give him time to cool down and then we can explain it to him." Claire said as Bo nodded. "But I'm not in the mood to deal with him tonight either mind if I join you again." she grinned as did Bo.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Bo grinned as they watched the sun set.

AN: Alright just one more chapter to go till the train incident. So read review and if ya don't like don't read or review.

UP next graduation and placement.


	3. Graduation And Placement

Resident Evil: Brothers in Arms Part 1

Chapter 3: Graduation and Placement.

By: GuyverZero and Orcath

Legend

"_Thought"_

"Speech"

"Radio Comm."

**January 25th, 1998: Raccoon City: Raccoon City Medical University Graduation Ceremony **

"Congratulation to the graduating class 1998." An older man at a podium spoke. "Also a special congratulations to Rebecca Chambers and Zack Coltrain who were not only the top of their class but are also being invited to join the RPD STARS as the medics of Bravo and Alpha team and given the Rank of Corporal." The man continued as the crowd broke out in applause. "Once again congratulations." the man finished.

**Ten Minuets Later.**

"Congrats little brother." Bo spoke as Claire nodded from his side.

"Thanks bro it means a lot." Zack said with a smile.

"Just remember that this isn't fun and games." Barry said as Bo nodded his head in agreement.

"Barry's right Zack." Chris affirmed what Barry had said. "And since you brother is on Bravo team you'll be on Alpha team." Chris stated as Zack nodded slightly saddened he would be on his brother team,

"So that means I get to work with Lt. Coltrain." Rebecca asked as Bo once again nodded.

"Both of you need to report in tomorrow to Chief Irons at the beginning of Bravo teams shift to begin the paper work and to receive you shield and side arm." Jill added as both teens nodded. "Also congratulations too." The brunette smiled as did Rebecca and Zack.

"Come on little bro Mom's got a special dinner on the stove." Bo grinned as he wrapped an arm around Clair.

"So that's why mom didn't come." Zack spoke.

"That and she didn't want the new baby to cause a fuss around so many people." Barry spoke as the two year old little girl could be a handful. "Chris, Jill she said to invite you and you as well Rebecca if you can make it." Barry added.

"You sure I don't wanna intrude." The blue eyed brunette said rubbing her arm.

"It's no trouble you're a member of the team now and you should be their to celebrate." Barry stated with a fatherly smile.

"Ok thanks." She beamed as Bo spoke.

"Claire and I'll be by after we stop at our place to change." Bo stated as He and Claire walked of with Chris giving a slight glare and growl only to be slapped upside the head by Jill.

"Grow up Chris." Jill stated. "She's and adult and they are happy so you should be happy for her as well." Jill added as she turned to leave.

"She's right Chris, she is in good hands and you know it." Barry said as Chris sighed nodding.

"It's just that I'll always." Chris started as Barry spoke up.

"You'll always worry about her that's natural, but you should also except that she is an adult and can take care of herself you did teach her to fight and Bo has taught her how to shoot and some of his CQC." Barry said with a smile.

"I guess your right Barry." Chris sighed as Rebecca and Zack listened on.

**Burton House After Dinner**.

"Now that dinner is over lets get on to the graduation presents." Barry's wife Kathy said with a grin as Bo nodded.

"Ok you two I got a buddy of mine back in the Marines to send me these." Bo stated as he handed them both military grade med kits. "These are what the Medics in the Corp use and now you two as well." Bo said as he handed them over.

"Wow these are amazing." Rebecca said as she looked through the field kit.

"No kidding." Zack added as Claire spoke

"Since there are lots of useful herbs in and around Raccoon city I got you books on Botany and Native American remedies." Claire said handing them the books.

"Mine next" Jill grinned as she handed Zack a Box. "Since there is a hair length limit for when you're on duty this will be useful." She stated with a grin as Zack pulled a Black Beret with the Medical Red Cross on the front.

"Thanks Jill." Zack said placing it on his head. "So how do I look?" He asked as Bo chuckled.

"You look like Jill adopted you since she wears one as well." Bo chuckled as Jill blushed slightly. "Hey if ya wanna buy him he's on discount." The bald Lt. laughed as Zack growled.

"Up yours." Zack snapped crossing his arms.

"Watch it shrimp." Bo growled causing Zack to shudder slightly.

"Ok back to gifts." Kathy admonished both Bo and Zack.

"And for you Rebecca I got you one as well but in white." Jill said handing over the box. "I figured you might like it as well since they do make you look more professional." She added as Rebecca nodded placing hers on as well.

"I got you both books on marksmanship." Chris said as he handed them over. "It details proper stance gives in depth details about how to judge wind and other variables in shooting long range." The large brunette said as they nodded taking the books.

"I got you books on guns as well but there about how to maintain and keep you guns in proper working order." Barry stated as he handed his presents over.

"It's not much but I got you both five, one hour passes to Kendo Guns shooting range." Kathy said with a smile handing the envelopes over with the vouchers in them.

"Thanks for all of this." Rebecca said with a smile as they nodded.

"Yeah thanks this will all be useful." Zack stated with his nose in the Botany book.

"Well its starting to get late and Bravo team is on call tomorrow so I'll catch you guys later." Bo said as he got up followed by Claire and Rebecca.

"Zack after you get your papers, badge and gun come home and take it easy our team is running the night shift till next month." Chris stated as Jill nodded.

"Yes Sir." Zack responded as everyone was getting ready to leave or go to bed.

**Outside the Burton household.**

"Thanks for all of this again." Rebecca stated placing the presents in the trunk of Bo's car.

"No problem, you're a team mate now and we look after each other." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded. "Be up at six am shift begins then." Bo added as the three got in the car.

"You nervous?" Claire asked as they pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Rebecca's home.

"A little, I mean who wouldn't be." The younger brunette stated as Bo chuckled.

"Well if my brother hadn't decided to follow in our biological mothers foot steps you would be bounced from which ever team needed you at the time working double shifts on occasions." Bo Spoke turning at the red light.

"He seems a bit odd at times." Rebecca spoke softly.

"He is at times but he has a good head on his shoulders and a good heart." Bo said with a smile. "But if you tell him I said that I'll deny it." Bo added as Claire and Rebecca giggled slightly.

"So what is the basic out line of our duties?" Rebecca asked.

"Not much unless there is a major situation, like the name states Special Tactics and Rescue Service we respond to situations where a normal cop can't do anything." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded as they pulled to a stop in front of an apartment complex. "Get a good nights sleep I'll drop by in the morning to pick ya up alright." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca stated.

"Anytime kid." Bo responded as Rebecca retrieved her gifts.

"So has you vacation time been approved?" Claire asked as they drove away.

"Yeah it starts around July." Bo grinned as did Claire. "It took a lot of saving but round trip cruise around the world is going to be worth it, you. Me and what ever we wanna do." Bo added as Claire nodded.

**July 23rd 1998 Early Morning**

"Claire I'm sorry I haven't came yet." Bo spoke over the phone as he looked over the files in front of him. "Chief Irons canceled all vacation time due to the increased number of strange murders going on in the Arklay Mountains." Bo continued. "Chris is even in office right now." Bo said as Chris and most of the others STARS Members listened to Bo. "Claire as soon as Chief Irons lifts the ban on vacations I will be right out their I swear." Bo pleaded. "I promise, love you too Claire." Bo finished as he hung the phone up. "What the hell you all looking at." Bo growled as they all went back to work. _"What the fuck are we dealing with." _Bo thought as he looked at the disfigured victims in the autopsy photos.

"Alright Bravo Team your going to be going into the mountains so gear up." Wesker said as he walked into the room.

"You heard the man lets go." Enrico said as the rest of Bravo team got up and headed to the weapons lockers. "Hey Bo what do you think is doing it?" Enrico asked as the got their gear.

"No clue but what is weird is there were animal and human bite marks on the victims." Bo said as Enrico nodded.

"Keep an eye on the rookie, she is a medic not a fighter." Enrico added as he turned to leave.

"Yes Sir." Bo stated as he holstered his pistol and grabbed an M16 as well. _"Just in case." _Bo thought as he strapped it to his back sliding the machete into a scabbard on his back and his combat knife in the sheath at his side."

"Ready partner." Rebecca asked as Bo came out last.

"I hope something tells me this isn't what it appears to be." Bo stated as he and Rebecca walked up to the helicopter pad.

"Why's that?" She asked as they reached the door that lead to the chopper.

" It's sort of a sixth sense I picked up in the Marines and it has never steered me wrong so just stay frosty out there." Bo spoke as Rebecca nodded and they proceeded to the chopper.

"Alright everyone ready?" Kevin Dooley asked as he got the choppers engines going.

"Were all ready and accounted for Captain." Bo stated as Enrico nodded.

"Takes us to the LZ." Enrico stated as Dooley nodded taking flight.

Three hours later.

"Something wrong!" Dooley stated just as a small explosion occurred. "Hold on were going down!" The man shouted landing the chopper.

"Everyone out." Enrico shouted as they grabbed their gear and jumped out.

"You ok Rebecca?" Bo asked as he helped her down.

"Yeah just a little shook up." The brunette responded.

"You think you can get it working?" Enrico asked as Bo walked over with Rebecca.

"Something wrong Captain?" Bo inquired.

"Yeah radio is out as well." Enrico said as Bo nodded. "Ok people lets fan out and begin this investigation." Enrico shouted as everyone moved out.

"Stay alert Rebecca something smells." Bo added as the young medic nodded following behind Bo. _"What ever the fuck is going on we have to stop it." _Bo thought as they continue searching.

Up Next: Billy Coen and A Train Ride

AN: Well now we are finally at the beginning of Zero what will be different with new characters running about what will remain the same, ya gotta read to find that out. Read and Review people peace out.


	4. Billy Coen and A Train Ride

Resident Evil: Brothers In Arms Part 1

Chapter 4: Billy Coen and A Train Ride.

AN: To let readers know I haven't played RE Zero in a long time so I am just really gonna wing most of the Zero game mainly cause I am to lazy to replay it. Also i have had this chapter done for a few weeks it just been hectic so i haven't been able to release it till now.

"You find anything?" Rebecca asked as they searched the area near the chopper.

"No I…hold up I see a Military Issue Humvee off in the woods." Bo stated as He brought his gun and flash light up to check it. "No signs of combat." Bo stated as he searched the surrounding ground looking for shell casings. "So what ran them off the road?" He asked himself. "Look around to see if you can find some ID or orders." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded as they each walked along a side of the Humvee.

"Bo I found two dead soldiers and a file." Rebecca said as Bo came to the back of the Humvee. "Looks like they were MP's." She stated handing Bo the file as Enrico walked up.

"You two find something?" He asked as Bo nodded opening the file. "Sit Rep." He ordered as Bo looked over the file.

"We just found this wrecked Humvee it has two dead MP's in the back as well as the driver…" Rebecca started as Bo began cussing causing her to jump slightly at the sound.

"Son of a Fucking Bitch!" The bald man snarled.

"Lieutenant!" Enrico snapped as Bo stopped cussing but still looked pissed "What's got your panties in a bunch." He asked as Bo handed him the file.

"They were transporting Former Lieutenant Billy Coen." Bo stated as Enrico nodded as the rest of the Bravo Team arrived from hearing the racket. "For those who don't know Billy Coen was recently on Trial for murdering his entire platoon of Marines." Bo stated as Enrico remembered Bo following the trial closely as friends of his were killed by this man while Bo continued his explanation. "He is like me a highly trained Marine as well as a survival expert and weapon specialist, he is extremely dangerous so don't hesitate to shoot as he wont." Bo concluded as The team nodded.

"Alright you heard the Lieutenant this man is a danger to us so stay on your toes and if you see him shoot him if he doesn't surrender peacefully." Enrico stated as Bo and the others nodded. "Alright fan back out and continue to investigate." He ordered as They began to fan back out.

"Come on Bo lets go." Rebecca said as Bo nodded redrawing his pistol and flash light.

"Hey is that the Ecliptic Express?" Bo inquired as They came across a train stopped as rain began to fall.

"Yeah it is, it left Raccoon City Central Station about two days ago." Rebecca stated as They approached one of the doors on the side of the train. "Should we report this in or check it out?" She asked as Bo began to force the door open.

"Both We can at least get out of the rain for now." Bo grunted as the door opened. "Get in." Bo ordered as Rebecca hopped into the seemingly derelict train as Bo pressed the button on his radio. "Captain Enrico, this is Lieutenant Bo, Chambers and I have found the Ecliptic Express stopped out here half a mile from the crash site. Orders." Bo spoke letting the button go awaiting orders.

"Re..ea.. B.. D..I.n..'t Ca..t..h th…a…" Came the broken response from their Captain as Bo prepared to respond.

"Repeating we found The Ecliptic Express stopped in the woods half a mile from the crash site, Requesting Orders should we investigate?" Bo inquired letting the button go again.

"So…r…y s..ti..…l di..n't c..a..c..h. r..a..I..o's s..e..m.. to ..b… d…m..a..g..ed c..o…t..i..u..e i..v.e.t..g..t..i..ng." Came another static filled reply.

"Did you get any of that?" Rebecca asked as she listened.

"A Little it seems the long range transceivers that we use are damaged or broken, but we are to continue investigating." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded.

"There's only two ways to go left or right so which way?" Rebecca asked as she drew her pistol as well.

"We split up you go left I go right we meet back here in five." Bo said as he drew his pistol and flash light. "Be careful Rebecca." He stated as he walked towards the door.

"You too sir." She responded turning and heading left.

**With Bo.**

"Great damn things locked." Bo growled as he tried the door that lead to the dining room and galley . _"Shit locked." _Bo growled mentally. _"Should have asked Jill about basic lock picking" _He thought with a small chuckle as he heard gun shots. "REBECCA!" He shouted as he bolted out and towards her location.

**Same time With Rebecca.**

"_What's wrong with all these people?" _Rebecca thought as she walked down the aisle seeing decayed looking bodies littering some of the seats as she walked towards one that had a briefcase at it's feet. What happened here?" She spoke aloud as a sudden shuffling of feet and low groaning was heard. "What the…!" She shouted turning towards the noise seeing a strange looking man in a business suit staggering towards her. "Freeze!" Rebecca shouted aim her Pistol at the man. "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" She continued to yell as the man moved closer. _"I'm sorry." _Rebecca thought closing her eyes as she opened fire on the man striking it in the chest with four rounds and one in the head killing the man as he fell with a thump causing her to slump to her knees trembling..

"REBECCA!" Came the shout of Bo as he burst through the door and ran towards the slightly shaking girl "Chambers are you all right?" Bo asked as he took a knee next to her.

"I killed him." She spoke softly while pointing to the man she shot.

"Stay right here I'll check it out alright." Bo stated while she nodded as Bo got up and moved to the twitching man. "Rebecca are you sure he was alive?" Bo asked as she got to her feet some what unsteady.

"He had to be he moved towards me and didn't heed my orders to stop." She spoke taking a shaky breath.. "Why ask a redundant question?" She inquired as Bo chuckled. "What's so funny?" She snapped as Bo stopped.

"Not laughing at you just at the situation, the blood spatter isn't consistent with a living being." Bo stated as he motioned for Rebecca to look at the blood. "See based on where you shot him there should be more blood but their isn't." Bo said pointing to the very small puddle of blood. "And even though I ain't a doctor or medic even I can see that this blood is coagulated meaning the victim has been dead for an extended period." Bo finished as Rebecca listened and locked at what should be a scientific impossibility.

"So he was dead when he attacked me?" Rebecca asked as Bo shrugged.

"Possible, I mean there no way for blood to coagulate that fast and you said he moved towards you did he run or walk?" Bo asked as Rebecca thought back.

"Neither he sort of limped along like he couldn't move properly." Rebecca responded as Bo nodded taking his combat knife out and cut away the pants leg. "The blood has already settled." Rebecca gasped pointing out what looked to be a large bruise all along the leg. "This man has been dead for a while." Rebecca stated as Bo looked over to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Bo asked as she nodded. "Then the only thing I can think of is this is a actual factual zombie." Bo stated as Rebecca spoke.

"How can you be sure about that?" She asked.

"Can't be but all the signs point to it, coagulated blood, the blood settling, the slow movement, the rotting corpse look." Bo stated counting off each thing as Rebecca nodded each point. "So what else can it be." He asked as Rebecca shrugged.

"I guess for now there zombies till proven other wise." Rebecca stated as more groans were heard. "There's more." She stated as they both drew there guns see two zombies from where Bo came from and one from the other side.

"Guess there's no talking them out of this." Bo stated as he lined up and squeezed off a round that hit right between the eyes of one of the two that he was facing dropping it. "Go for head shots it drops'em in one." Bo stated firing another round off killing or rekilling the other zombie as Rebecca fired off two the first missing as the second hit it's mark. "You see anymore?" Bo asked keeping his weapon at the ready.

"No it looks like these were the only ones in here." Rebecca stated as she turned to Bo. "Now what?" She asked.

"We go the way you were going to begin with, the door to that leads to the dinning room and galley is locked and I can't pick locks." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded following Bo as he took point.

**Passenger Car 2**

"It looks like this is one of the coach class passenger cars as there are only three rooms." Bo stated as he looked around. "Head on down the hallway and check the next room I'll check this one." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded heading down the hallway.

**Room 1 of 3: Passenger car 2**

"_Not much here." _Bo thought as he saw one of the cabins occupants laying in a bed his throat torn out. _"Well at least he ain't getting up." _The Lt's thought continued as he walked towards the desk. _"What the hell are bullets doing on a train, don't security search for these things." _He continued as he picked up the half empty box of ammo. _"Well at least we can use this." _Bo chuckled as he placed the ammo in a pouch at the back of his waist. _"Wonder if Rebecca found anything?" _Bo thought as he picked up a paper that was on a bed as he heard Rebecca speak over the short range.

"Damn." Rebecca said as Bo chuckled

**Passenger Car 2 Hallway.**

"Doors locked." Rebecca said to Bo over the short range as she let go of the door handle _"Wasn't much in that room next to Bo's either_." Rebecca thought waiting for Bo to respond.

"Ok see if there is another door at the end of the car." Bo responded over the short range radio.

"Will do." Rebecca stated as she turned and went towards the door that lead to the next car only to see another dead body with a key in it's hand. "Found a key." She said as a gun cocked starling her.

"You know talking to yourself isn't a good sign." came a calm cool voice from behind her.

"You, your Billy Coen." Rebecca stated knowing Bo heard.

"I see you know me been fantasizing about me?" He stated with a chuckle.

"You killed those Marines that were friends of my Partners." Rebecca stated as Billy scoffed and turned to leave.

"Your not even worth my time." Billy stated as he placed the gun in the back of his pants.

"I could shoot you ya know." Rebecca stated as Billy turned towards her with a smirk.

"Then shoot." He taunted as he felt a blow to the back of his head knocking him forward and the gun out of it place in the back of his pants.

"Oh how I wish I could just blow your fucking head off traitor." Bo growled as Rebecca picked up the Military issue pistol while moving next to Bo. "You ok Chambers." Bo asked as the girl nodded while Billy sat up against the wall holding his head in pain.

"Damn you could have just said hands up or something." Billy chuckled as Bo growled.

"Or I could have just smeared your brains across the wall." Bo snapped as Billy went wide eyed at the man before him.

"Lieutenant Bo Coltrain." He said simply no laugh or malice.

"Long time Coen." Bo stated as Billy sighed.

"I guess if any one was gonna kill me it would be you." Billy stated as Bo's finger twitched on the trigger.

"No if I did that I would be no better than you." Bo spat as he handed the M-16 to Rebecca taking the hand gun Billy was using and placing it the back of his pants. "I'm gonna bring you back in to face you execution." Bo said as he took out a pair of cuffs as the sound of glass breaking behind them was heard. "What the hell go check it out Rebecca." Bo stated as she nodded turning to see a member of their team laying on the floor of the train.

"Bo it's Edward." Rebecca shouted as she ran to him.

"You move and I'll blow your head off traitor." Bo spoke as he walked backwards to the two before kneeling down next to his comrade and still being able to keep an eye on Coen. "Dewey what happened." Bo asked seeing chunks of skin missing as well as his right hand.

"Monsters." He gasped out blood still flowing from the wounds. "Rebecca, Lt. be careful." He said as the light began to leave his eyes.

"Ed hang on." Rebecca said as she reached for her med pack only to have Bo stop her. "HE needs help!" She shouted as Bo sighed.

"He's gone already." Bo said as Rebecca saw the dead lifeless eyes before Bo closed the eye leads.

"Rest in Peace my friend." Bo said as he stood back up and walked back over to the still sitting Billy as the sound of more glass breaking and a scream was heard. "Shit." Bo growled as he turned and drew his Pistol seeing Rebecca on her ass staring at what looked to be a large mutilated dog creature. "Back off." Bo growled firing off a few round sinking them into the creature knocking it away from the downed girl. "Chambers get up and fight!" Bo shouted as she scrambled to her feet drawing her own gun as Bo felt the gun he took from Coen being removed. "Don't even think about it Coen.." Bo growled as he grabbed his Hand forcing his gun under Coen's jaw.

"Let me help." Billy stated as Bo's eyes narrowed on him.

"You try anything and I will kill you." Bo stated as he removed his gun only for three more of the dog looking creatures to jump into the train. "Fuck where are these things coming from." Bo snarled readying his gun and firing again sinking five rounds into one of the things.

"I wish I knew I didn't see anything like this all i encountered were the undead zombie like creatures." Billy stated as he opened on the other one dropping it as Rebecca emptied an entire clip to kill the last one. "She really ain't a good shot is she." Coen said as Bo glared causing Billy to step back. "Sorry." Billy said sarcastically as Bo walked towards Rebecca as she placed the empty clip in a holder at her side sliding a new one in.

"You ok?" Bo asked as she gave a thumbs up. "Good, it looks like we re gonna need Coen so we need to keep our guard up around him" Rebecca nodded while listing as Bo retrieved the dropped M16.

"So now what?" Billy asked walking up to the two with the gun put away.

"We work together to get out of this alive." Bo stated with a sigh.

"So any cue of where to go next?" Billy asked.

"The door to the control room is locked " Bo said as Rebecca nodded

"So why don't we go to this door" Rebecca said as she held up a key. "This one is marked Dining Room and Galley." She said tossing the key to Bo.

"Alright we check the Galley and Dinning Room to see if some one there has a key to this room or if we can by pass it from the roof of the train." Bo stated as both Rebecca and Billy nodded following Bo.

**Back in Raccoon City.**

"Alpha Team were now on stand by as Bravo Team's Helicopter went down." Wesker stated as he came in the office.

"WHAT!" Was the unanimous cry from the other members.

"Chief Iron's said if they don't report in by tomorrow afternoon we will be flying out to find them." Wesker continued as if no one shouted.

"Is there anything we know at this point in time?" Barry asked.

"Not at this time." Wesker responded as Barry nodded and Zack looked slightly panicked.

"There is also the fact that the military transport that came through here yesterday has not reported in either." Wesker added as Barry, Chris, Jill and Zack went white as sheets.

"If they meet it is gonna be a major cluster fuck." Chris mumbled.

"That is one way of putting it." Jill spoke.

"You think Bo knows?" Zack asked as Barry shook his head no.

"I doubt it." Barry vocally responded.

"_Be safe Bro." _Zack thought.

**Back on the Ecliptic Express Dining Room and Galley Junction.**

"I'll stay here and keep and eye on Billy , Rebecca check up stairs." Bo stated as Rebecca nodded heading up the steps.

"Alright Coen talk." Bo stated as Billy sighed. "You can shock me with the truth or be executed when we get out of here." Bo said eying the former Lt.

"What do you wanna know that I was framed for murder or that my commanding officer ordered the rest of the team minus your two friends to kill a village full of women children and elderly." Billy stated as Bo nodded with a sigh.

"I always knew Colonel Augustus couldn't be trusted." Bo stated as Billy nodded.

"When your friends and I tried to stop them he ordered them to kill us as traitors, we were able to get a them before he shot your friends in the back and knocked me out blaming it all on me and with no evidence left due to him setting fire to everything I took the fall." Billy finished as Bo growled.

"I'll let Colonel Patterson know this maybe he can do something." Bo responded as they heard gun shots and a scream. "REBECCA!" Bo shouted as he and Billy charged up the stairs.

**Same time as Bo and Billy.**

"_Why is it I have to come up here alone and search?" _ Rebecca thought as she looked at the bodies littering the tables and floor. _"Wonder if any of these are gonna jump up and attack." _She thought shivering slightly at the though of more zombies. _"I guess it's better that Bo watch Coen as he is a Marine and I am just a medic." _She continued thinking till she saw what looked to be a living person. "Excuse me sir?" She asked hesitantly as she placed an arm on his shoulder only to have the head roll off making her jump back as both head and body broke down into what looked to be leaches reform into the same man with an evil smirk and a dark look on his face as he broke down again only for the leaches to charge her as she screamed and fired off round after round at the creatures only for them to swallow her up with one thought going through her mind. _"So this is how I die." _ she though with a tear drop falling as they covered her head to toe.

"What the fuck?" Bo growled as he and Coen came into the dining car only to see Rebecca completely covered by the creatures. "Think you can still sharp shoot?" Bo growled drawing his pistol as did Billy.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Billy stated as they fired at areas the would be unlikely to have Rebecca put in danger causing the creatures to relinquish their hold on Rebecca causing her to fall to the ground in a crumpled heap as the mass slithered away and two charge Billy and Bo.

"Watch it Coen." Bo shouted as he dodged right and Coen went left dropping a shot each into the strange leach like creatures killing them. "Chambers you alright?" Bo asked as he walked over the coughing and gasping girl causing her to look up and give a thumbs up causing Bo to grin slightly. "That's good to know." Bo said as she smiled. "Take a second and get yourself together." Bo finished as she nodded.

"Any clue to what that could be?" Coen asked as he checked his pistol clip.

"Looked like a form of leach just much larger and deadlier." Bo stated checking his own clip. "You gotta any spare ammo?" Bo asked as Coen shook his head no. "Here use what you need." Bo said as he handed Billy the box of ammo he found earlier.

"Thanks what about you?" He asked sliding the bullets into the clip.

"I have five full clips for my gun as does Rebecca, why didn't you grab a few of the dead guards clips?" Bo asked as Billy sighed.

"I tried but those strange zombie creatures didn't give me a lot of time to check for more that this." Billy stated holding up the Military issue gun.

"Right so we'll have to keep you covered when you need to reload, or I can toss you my gun and switch to the M-16 I brought with me but I only grab two spare clips of it and I doubt we'll find any Five-Five-Six on this train." Bo said as Coen nodded.

"So what do we do know." Rebecca asked as She joined the two.

"We stick together and survive." Bo stated as he slide the half empty clip back into his gun as Billy and Rebecca nodded as a creepy sounding voice singing could be heard as lighting illuminated the the outside showing a man in a white rode summoning the leach creatures to him.

"Look." Rebecca said pointing out the window.

"Who the hell is that?" Billy asked as the three looked at the man.

"No clue, but it looks like he is controlling the leach creatures." Bo stated as the other two nodded.

"We need to stay on guard even more so now." Billy added as the train lurched forward.

"What now." Bo growled.

"Some one must be in the control room we need to make our way there." Billy stated.

"But how we didn't find any other keys?" Rebecca asked as Bo turned to the back wall.

"There." Bo said pointing to the open window. "Looks like roof walking after all." Bo added as they nodded looking at the window.

AN: Well here it is fourth chapter done now If I could only keep my other fics up like have this one. Read review and peace out.


	5. End of The Line

Resident Evil Brothers In Arms Part 1

Chapter 5: End of The Line.

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought"_

"Radio Communication"

"So who's going up?" Rebecca asked. _"Probably me again." _She thought as Bo and Billy looked out the window at the top of the train.

"I think Billy or I should go." Bo stated as Rebecca looked relieved that she didn't have to go out in the storm on top of a moving train.

"I'll go since I doubt Rebecca trusts me." Billy stated as Rebecca nodded still slightly unnerved by his presence even thought Bo said it was good.

"Alright, be careful up there and keep your radio on this frequency to stay in contact." Bo said as Billy nodded reaching out and grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder outside the window and climbed out and up.

"You ok Rebecca?" Bo asked again causing the Medic to sigh and roll her eyes slightly.

"I told you I am ok, no broke bones or infections or anything, man your as bad as my mother when I come home each night." She said as Bo shook his head chuckling a little.

"Zack would have said the same thing." Bo said as Rebecca giggled a little.

"Probably, you know even though he can be a bit of a geek at times his not so bad and even a little cute." She said turning red.

"So you like my little bro do ya." Bo grinned as she turned redder. "No worries I ain't gonna tease ya anymore." The bald Lt. said as she let out a breath. "Were in a life or death situation here." Bo added as she nodded at his understanding. "Or is it life or undead situation?" Bo asked with a grin as Rebecca let out a few peals of laughter.

"Thanks Bo that was needed to let some of the tension out." Rebecca said still giggling slightly as the radio came to life.

"Good news , Bad news" Billy stated over the radio.

"Well shit at least save the good news for last." Bo responded back.

"Ok bad news is I am stuck in the serving room next to the dining room." Billy reported.

"Rebecca go see if you can find out what's jamming the door." Bo ordered as she saluted and walked to the door, "That's not so bad, so what's the good news?" Bo asked.

Power to the galley is back on and you should be able to get in there now and I found a key to the Conductors office ." Billy said as Bo looked at Rebecca.

"Ok but how are we gonna get the key?" Rebecca asked over the Radio as she continued to try and open the door.

"There's a small lift in here that leads to the kitchen, I send it down and you two check it out."  Billy responded

"Right were on it , sit tight Coen we'll get you out as soon as we can."  Bo said as he cut communications.

"You find anything?" Bo asked as he walked over to Rebecca.

"Yeah something is jammed into the key hole, I tried using my field knife but it is too thick we need something thin and pointy." She responded as Bo nodded.

"Billy was able to restore power to the galley so we need to go check that out." Bo said as Rebecca nodded following Bo out of the dining room and into the Galley.

**Galley.**

"Not much here." Rebecca said as they walked into the room.

"Looks that way." Bo responded as they found the lift with the key waiting as well as a full box of hand gun ammo.

"Guess he isn't so bad after all." Rebecca said picking up the ammo and key.

"I'll tell you more on it later but he isn't what he has been made out to be." Bo responded as they turned and went back towards where they met Billy.

**Conductors Office. **

"Bo there's a locked brief case here." Rebecca said as she held up the hard leather case.

"Probably nothing, just leave it where ya found it." Bo responded as she laid the case back on the desk in the room. "Fuck what the hell do we pay the train security for if ammo is all over the train." Bo stated as he picked up another ammo box.

"No clue but we should be thankful its here." Rebecca said as Bo grunted nodding.

"Find anything else?" Bo asked as he continued to search the desk and closet.

"Yeah a switch." She said as Bo looked up. "Should I press it?" She asked.

"Go for it." Bo said as he drew his pistol as she pressed the switch and a ladder lowered.

"Looks like we go up." Rebecca said as Bo nodded going up the ladder.

**Train Bar.**

"Damn wish I wasn't on duty right now." Bo said as he picked up a bottle of whiskey. "After we get the fuck out of this I am going straight to the bar and getting hammered." Bo stated placing the bottle back where he got it from.

"I think we could all use it." Rebecca stated as Bo nodded.

"We could but your still underage." Bo smirked as they walked around the bar.

"I know, and it's not fair after this I deserve a drink." Rebecca mock whined as the train rumbled. "What was that?" She asked as Bo's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing good that's for sure." Bo responded as they continued down the long train car.

"That sixth sense telling you something?" She asked as they reached the door,

"Yeah, something is fucking sour about this whole thing." Bo growled as he opened the door and went through.

"I am starting to believe it." Rebecca whispered to her self.

**With Billy.**

Eighty bottle of beer on the wall, eighty bottles of beer ya take one down and pass it around seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall." Billy sang as he sat on the floor out of the rain. _"I am so fucking bored." _He thought with a sigh going back to his singing.

**With Rebecca and Bo.**

"A fucking shotgun." Bo deadpanned as Rebecca laughed a little. "I know be thankful it's here." Bo growled picking the under and over double barrel shot gun up. "It'd got two rounds loaded and here's a box with seven shells in it." Bo stated as he handed the shotgun to Rebecca.

"You want me to carry it?" She asked taking the gun.

"If your not comfortable with it we can hand it to Coen when we get him out of that room." Bo stated as She nodded taking the shotgun and placing it in the holder that is on all STARS vests.

"Hey an ice pick." Rebecca said as she picked it up. "Billy can use this to push what ever it is that's blocking the door handle from turning out now." She finished placing the tool in here med pouch.

"Ok we also have a tool for opening the emergency hatches here as well." Bo said grabbing the thing.

"This everything?" Rebecca asked as Bo nodded

"Lets get back." He said as they made there way back to the Bar Room

"Do you think Alpha team will come for us?" She asked as they entered the Bar.

"If we don't get a message to them soon they will." Bo responded as the rumbling started again. "Get that shot gun ready something big is coming." He growled dropping the hatch tool and pulling the M-16 as Rebecca pulled out the shot gun.

"What do you think it is?" She asked as Bo watched the ceiling.

"What ever it is were not gonna like it." Bo responded as a pincer busted through the ceiling.

"Fuck its gonna be bigger than I thought." Bo said as another pincer came through followed by a tail with a stinger. "Scorpion." Bo muttered loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

"A scorpion!" She shrieked as Bo nodded. "Oh fuck." She mumbled as the scorpion finally broke through the ceiling hissing and snapping at the two. "Bo no clue if the poison in the stinger is different from a normal scorpion so we need to avoid getting stung by it." Rebecca said as her medic training kicked in.

"Roger that." Bo said as he opened fire dropping round after round into the face of the creature. "Rebecca the face of it seems to be the weak spot." Bo said at the creature shrieked in agony when a number of the five-fifty-six rounds scored their marks.

"Got it." She said taking aim and fire both shells of one after the other angering the creature even more as it charged them.

"Scatter!" Bo shouted as he and Rebecca dodge to different sides. "Reload Rebecca I'll keep it busy." Bo said as he fired a few more rounds at the scorpion. _"Almost empty." _Thought as he kept the monster busy while Rebecca got the shot gun loaded.

"Ready Bo." She shouted snapping the shot gun closed.

"Alright get ready to take your shot again." Bo said as he dropped a another three rounds into the monster one hitting it in the eyes making it screech and turn towards Rebecca. "Now! Blast it!" Bo shouted as She unload both rounds into the monsters face blowing a hole in it."

"Fucking hell." Bo sighed letting his shoulders droop a little.

"No kidding" Rebecca said as she reloaded the shot gun with two of the last five shells. "What could have caused this?" She questioned.

"I don't think I wanna know, lets just hope that this is the only one on the train." Bo said as he checked the clip of the M-16. "Shit only three full clips left for this thing." Bo said sliding one of the three into the gun before slinging the assault rifle into the back slot of his vest.

"Low on ammo?" Rebecca asked as Bo grabbed the hatch tool.

"Not really since we have plenty of 9mm just gotta save the big guns for big enemies." Bo stated as Rebecca stopped and looked at him.

"You think there might be other things like that scorpion?" She asked a good amount of fear present.

"With all the shit we have seen, I wouldn't discount the possibility." Bo responded as the train lurched forward causing Rebecca to stumble and fall and causing Bo to go down to one knee to balance himself. "What the fuck?" Bo growled.

"The train has sped up." Rebecca said as she got back to her feet.

"Damn it, we need to get to Coen and free him then stop this train or were all dead." Bo shouted grabbing the hatch tool as he and Rebecca took off running for the ladder.

**The Galley**

"Coen respond." Bo said into the radio as he and Rebecca entered the galley.

"What's happening?" Billy asked hearing the urgency in Bo voice.

"The train has sped up, also there maybe more than just zombies and those dogs, so get your shit together and be ready to head for the control room were sending up an ice pick so you can push what ever is stuck in the door out and join us." Bo said as Rebecca sent the ice pick up in the dumb waiter.

"Roger that, see you both there." Billy stated.

"Roger see ya there Coen." Bo finished as he nodded to Rebecca and both made there way to the control room of the train.

**Control Room.**

"Shit at this speed well jump track." Bo said as he looked over the speed gauge. "Add to that the brake lever is broken as well." Bo stated as he looked back at Billy and Rebecca.

"So now what do we do?" Rebecca asked looking between the to men.

"We have to activate the emergency brakes." Billy responded.

"Right and to do that we have to activate the control panels in this room and at the back of the train." Bo said as Billy and Rebecca nodded.

"I'll head to the back then." Billy spoke as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

"You sure Coen?" Bo asked as Billy nodded. "There's a chance the you could be killed doing that." Bo stated as Billy smirked.

"Guaranteed death if I don't go." Billy said as Bo shook his head.

"Good point." Bo responded.

"Good luck Billy." Rebecca said as he opened the door.

"Thanks Rebecca." Billy responded walking out the door.

"Alright you get the panel in here and I'll pull the emergency lever when you and Coen activate the panels." Bo said as Rebecca nodded.

"Bo I'm at the back panel but the display is broken." Billy said as Bo cursed.

"Shit" "Alright you'll have to guess cause Rebecca can't activate hers till yours is active." Bo responded.

"Roger that." Billy said as Bo and Rebecca waited for good news. "Got it my controls panel has sent the first of the emergency brake control codes to the front." "Billy said as Rebecca began to activate hers. "I'm on my way back now." Billy said as the line went dead.

"Ok Rebecca activate yours." Bo said as he wrapped his hands around the lever.

"Roger." She responded typing away on the console. "Got it." She shouted as Bo pulled the lever down activating the emergence brakes causing a screeching sound from the metal on metal contact.

"Not good." Bo said as he looked out the front window of the train as Rebecca looked up causing her eyes to widen.

"Were gonna crash." She cried as the train began to slam into wooden bars.

"HOLD ON REBECCA!" Bo shouted as he wrapped his arms around her small frame in an attempt to protect her from as much of the impact as possible.

"_WERE GONNA DIE!" _She screamed in her head as the train jumped track throwing the two against a wall.

**Raccoon City: RPD Building: S.T.A.R.S. Office.**

"It has been over four hours since BRAVO Team was dispatched to investigate the woods in the Arklay Mountains." Wesker Spoke to the Members of ALPHA Team. "We have been ordered to dispatch to locate them since they have failed to check." The blonde man said as the group nodded. " Be ready in three hours. Dismissed." Wesker stated as they members of ALPHA left the briefing room.

**2 and a half hours later.**

"Zack you ok?" Jill asked as they gathered their equipment.

"I have to be." Zack said as he pulled on his STARS Issue Flak vest. "Because I know my brother is and the others are too." He finished pulling the black beret onto his head causing Jill to grin a little.

"He right my son wont go down easy and since Rebecca is partnered with him she should be fine to." Barry added as he loaded his custom .44 Magnum.

"As much as it pissed me off the he was screwing my sister, I have seen the guy in action, and if Coen tries anything I am one hundred percent sure Bo can and will handle him." Chris said as Zack and the others laughed a little.

"Only a little pissed." Jill giggled. "You chased him all the way down to the parking lot threatening to cut his nuts off." The brunette said as she pulled her on beret on.

"Then there was the time you barged in on them and got chewed out by an irate Claire." Barry added chuckling as were Zack and Jill while Chris blushed a little.

"Then there was the time that you." Zack started as Chris interrupted him.

"Ok I get it I wasn't very supporting of them." Chris sighed as he checked his gun. "So he better be ok cause if he makes my sister cry I'll …" Chris started before sighing. "I'll…" He started as Jill spoke up.

"He's fine Chris." She said as Chris nodded.

"ALPHA Team lets move." Wesker said as he opened the door to the STARS Office.

"Yes Sir." The all as they left for the chopper.

"_Be ok Bro." _ Zack thought as they went out the door.

AN: Finally after a long absence I have finished the chapter.


End file.
